Consumer products, and more particularly, children's snacks, can be packaged in cartons with handles that permit the children to carry such cartons by holding the handles. In some cartons, the handles are made of string. In other cartons, the handles can be integral to the top of the carton. Top panels of the carton may be fixedly attached to each other to prevent the handles from being inadvertently ripped off the top of the carton, the cartons may be openable via their side panels. For small children, opening the carton using a side panel instead of opening at the top where the handle is located may be complicated and/or counterintuitive.
Cartons that overcome the above-referenced disadvantages are needed.